Against All Odds
by kjiosh
Summary: Sehun tahu mengenai skandal yang telah menimpa Kai dan Krystal, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut campur; mendekam dirinya sendiri di dalam zona aman, namun kedatangan Jessica yang menyuruhnya untuk menghancurkan hubungan Kai dan Krystal telah mengubah segalanya. Kaihun. Kaistal. Jessica.


Sehun menatap seorang wanita yang sedang duduk dihadapannya sekarang dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca. "Apa yang _noona_ mau?"

Wanita yang ternyata adalah Jessica Jung—yang dulunya member dari SNSD—menoleh kepada juniornya di SM yang debut 5 tahun setelahnya dengan senyuman, "meminta bantuanmu, tentu saja."

Maknae EXO itu menghela nafas. Saat ini ia memang sedang berada di China untuk menjalankan proses syuting film perdananya yang berjudul I Love Catman, Sehun baru saja mendudukan dirinya di mobil ketika ia mendapat pesan singkat dari Jessica, entah apa yang membuat seniornya itu mengirimkan pesan kepadanya, padahal hubungan mereka selama ini tidak dekat, hanya sebatas senior-junior saja.

 _Kau sedang di China kan? Ayo bertemu di café dekat tempat syutingmu_.

- _Sooyeon_

Sehun mengernyit ketika membaca pesan itu, namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju café yang memang hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja dari tempat syutingnya setelah meminta izin ke manager hyung. Sesampainya di café, ia terkejut ketika menemukan Jessica yang sudah duduk di pojokan, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol sebelumnya dan noona meminta bantuanku sekarang?"

Jessica membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya, "Santai saja, Hun. Aku memang terlihat lancang jika tiba-tiba datang untuk meminta bantuanmu, padahal kita tidak kenal dekat. Namun aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menolak tawaranku."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "noona terlihat percaya diri sekali, eh?" ia berkata sebelum meminum bubble tea pesanannya.

"Tentu saja," Sehun bisa melihat wanita itu menyeringai, "karena ini semua ada hubungannya dengan grupmu, EXO."

Sehun langsung menghentikan gerakan meminum bubble teanya ketika Jessica membawa-bawa nama grupnya, perasaannya tidak enak. Jika Jessica, yang notabenenya sudah keluar dari SM, sekarang ingin berurusan dengan salah satu grup yang masih berada di bawah naungan agensi lamanya itu, itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak meminta bantuan adikmu saja?" Sehun berusaha untuk tidak peduli, "ia kan memiliki 'hubungan' dengan member EXO juga." Ia membuat gestur tanda kutip dengan tangannya ketika mengucapkan kata 'hubungan'.

Jessica terlihat jengkel lalu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, "justru itu aku datang meminta bantuanmu. Ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Soojung."

"Soojung bukan urusanku, dia urusan Jongin."

"Sehun," Jessica menghela nafas, "aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu ketus seperti ini. Tapi percayalah, apa yang kau dapat nanti jika membantuku akan membuahkan hasil yang sangat baik untuk grupmu."

Sehun menatap Jessica dengan pandangan menyelidik, mereka berdua sekarang terlihat seperti dua orang yang sedang berperang dingin. Dengan gaya mereka yang _sassy_ dan _classy_ , cukup menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar mereka. Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah member EXO dan wanita dihadapannya adalah Jessica Jung.

"Baiklah, apa yang noona mau?"

Wanita yang bernama Korea Jung Sooyeon itu menyeringai, di detik itu pula Sehun menyesali keputusannya untuk membantu Jessica, "kau harus membuat hubungan Soojung dan Jongin berakhir, itu yang ku mau." Jessica tersenyum puas.

Sehun membelakkan matanya mendengar permintaan Jessica, ia mengira bahwa wanita itu akan meminta bantuannya untuk mencelakakan Kim Youngmin atau apalah, namun ia tidak mengira kalau Jessica akan memintanya untuk menghancurkan hubungan Soojung dan Jongin.

Hubungan adik Jessica sendiri dan teman satu grup Sehun sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau." Sehun berkata dengan suara rendah, "apa kau gila? Hubungan mereka bahkan belum seumur jagung!"

"Aku tidak gila, sialan. Aku hanya tidak mau adikku menjadi korban SM selanjutnya sepertiku. Dan aku yakin kau juga tidak ingin Jongin menjadi korban SM setelah apa yang terjadi kepada Yifan, Luhan, dan Zitao."

Sehun tertegun ketika Jessica menyebut nama-nama yang selalu membuat dadanya sesak. Bohong jika Sehun tidak setuju dengan ucapan Jessica, tentu saja ia tidak mau ada member yang hengkang lagi dari grupnya, yang meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Selama ini, Sehun selalu tutup mulut dan memasang ekspresi datar jika ditanyai mengenai member yang hengkang dari grup mereka, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia menyimpan semua rasa sakitnya sendiri. Ia tidak seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Chen yang ekspresif dalam menujukkan emosi mereka, ia juga tidak seperti Suho yang berusaha terlihat tegar dengan tersenyum untuk member lain. Atau Lay yang mengunci dirinya sendiri di ruang latihan berjam-jam, atau Xiumin dan D.O yang menyibukkan diri mereka sendiri untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan mereka. Namun jika ada satu member lagi yang keluar, Sehun tidak yakin ia bisa mengatasi sakit hatinya lagi dengan berdiam diri.

"Kenapa harus aku? Masih ada 8 member lain yang bisa kau mintai bantuan, tapi kau malah memilihku, kenapa?" Sehun harus berusaha untuk menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang.

"Kau sahabat paling terdekat Kai selain Taemin. Aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan Taemin karena ia pasti akan menolaknya, atau member EXO yang lain, entah mengapa hatiku berkata hanya kau yang bisa ku mintai bantuan."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk 'menghancurkan' hubungan mereka?" Sehun menatap Jessica dengan jengkel, "noona secara tidak langsung menyuruhku untuk menjadi orang ke-3 di dalam hubungan mereka."

Di luar dugaan Jessica malah tersenyum cerah, "memang itu yang ku maksud! Kau bisa saja merebut Soojung dari Jongin atau mengenalkan Jongin kepada perempuan lain lalu menghasutnya untuk selingkuh dari Soojung. Atau kau bisa membuat berita palsu mengenai hubungan mereka dan menjualnya kepada para wartawan yang haus akan berita itu. Ide yang bagus kan?"

"Kakak mana yang mau adiknya di selingkuhi." Sehun mendengus.

"Kalau perselingkuhan itu berujung dengan hancurnya hubungan mereka ya tidak apa-apa." Jessica tersenyum miring, "kehancuran hubungan mereka bisa membawa dampak yang buruk bagi SM, bayangkan berapa kerugian yang SM dapatkan jika muncul kabar tidak sedap lagi dari dalam? Dan aku sangat menantikan hal itu. SM harus membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadaku dan ke-3 hyungmu."

"SM tidak akan hancur secepat itu hanya karena masalah sepele."

Jessica menghela nafas, "Apa kau tidak curiga ketika SM mengumumkan berita mengenai Soojung dan Jongin yang berkencan? Fans di luar sana saja banyak yang mencurigai ada sesuatu yang sedang atau akan terjadi di SM. Sama seperti ketika mereka mengumumkan skandal Taeyeon dan Baekhyun tepat setelah berita bahwa Yifan keluar dari EXO lalu di susul aku yang mereka 'tendang' keluar dari SNSD, apa kau tidak bertanya-tanya mengapa selalu EXO yang menjadi korbannya? Kau harus mencari tahu semua hal-hal busuk di SM dan mempublikasikannya." suara Jessica terdengar tajam, "harus ku akui aku muak dengan SM dan permainannya. Thanks God they kicked me out." Wanita itu memutar bola matanya jengkel.

Sehun menatap ke luar café melalui jendela, ia teringat dengan member EXO lainnya di Korea sana. "aku hanya—" Sehun menunduk untuk menatap kedua tangannya yang bergetar, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghancurkan hubungan orang, Jongin bisa saja membenciku karena hal ini, fans yang mendukung mereka juga banyak, kau tahu?"

"Soojung juga bisa membenciku jika ia tahu kalau aku yang berada di balik semua ini. Bukankah kita berdua ada di posisi yang sama? Sama-sama berbahaya?" Jessica menatap Sehun dengan tegas, "namun aku akan melakukan apapun untuk adikku, cukup aku yang menjadi korban dari kebengisan dunia entertainment, aku tidak mau Soojung juga menjadi korbannya. Kau tidak tahu rasanya ketika harus meninggalkan adikmu sendiri di bawah naungan SM tanpa pengawasanmu." Ia menghela nafas, "kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku, Sehun. Aku tahu kau juga menyimpan dendam dengan SM, maka itu aku sangat memohon kepadamu."

"Ini sama saja kita berkonspirasi untuk menghancurkan SM." Ujar Sehun pelan.

"Oh, aku suka konspirasi." Kata Jessica, "kita bisa mengetahui sisi mana yang baik dan sisi mana yang buruk."

"Dan, ada di sisi manakah kita?"

"Sisi yang baik, tentu saja."

Sehun termenung selama beberapa saat, "katamu tadi, aku akan mendapatkan hasil yang baik jika membantumu." Ia mendongak untuk menatap Jessica, "apa itu?"

"Ah! Itu…" Jessica tersenyum, "kau pasti sudah tahu jika beberapa bulan yang lalu aku pernah menghadiri sebuah acara TV di China bersama Yifan." Mendengar nama Yifan, Sehun langsung merasa gelisah. "setelah syuting berakhir, kami memutuskan untuk minum-minum sedikit di bar dan tebak apa yang ku temukan."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, Jessica melanjutkan, "Yifan sepertinya tidak sadar ketika ia menceritakan semua rahasianya kepadaku, termasuk alasan mengapa ia keluar dari EXO."

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Apa yang dikatakan Jessica lagi-lagi membuatnya resah, ia tidak perlu mendengarkan kelanjutannya, ia tahu Jessica akan memberitahunya alasan mengapa Yifan keluar dari EXO jika ia berhasil membantu Jessica dalam menghancurkan hubungan Jongin dan Soojung. Di kepala Sehun sekarang sedang terbayang wajah-wajah lelah membernya, raut wajah kecewa mereka ketika mengetahui Yifan memutuskan hengkang dari grup mereka tanpa sepatah kata apapun. SM tidak akan pernah memberi tahu mereka kebenarannya. Dan jika Sehun mengetahui alasan Yifan, lalu memberitahukannya kepada member lain, Sehun rasa setidaknya ia sudah meringankan beban hyung-hyungnya.

"Bagaimana?" Jessica tersenyum, dengan cara Lucifer mungkin pernah tersenyum sebelum ia jatuh ke neraka, "kau akan membantuku, kan?"

Jongin mungkin akan membencinya karena ini, SM mungkin akan mendepak Sehun keluar sama seperti apa yang telah mereka lakukan kepada Jessica ketika mereka mengetahui jika Sehun dan Jessica telah bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan SM.

"Baiklah," Sehun balas tersenyum, jika senyum Jessica sama dengan senyum Lucifer ketika ia masih menjadi malaikat, maka Sehun tersenyum dengan cara Lucifer mungkin tersenyum ketika ia sudah penjadi pangeran di neraka. "Aku akan membantumu."

Jessica menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, "aku tidak menyangka, maknae EXO ternyata tidak semanis kelihatannya."

"Hmm…" Sehun mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke lengan kursi, matanya menatap ke arah meja dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian. "harus ku ingatkan kepadamu, noona, _the devil was once an angel_."

~oOo~

Teasers(?)

" _Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu, Hun! Aku tidak suka diperintah oleh mereka—aku muak dengan mereka— namun semua ku lakukan hanya untuk melihatmu bahagia…"_

"… _Seperti yang telah mereka lakukan kepada Jaejoong hyung, Junsu hyung, dan Yoochun hyung. SM akan melakukannya lagi jika mereka mau.."_

" _SM tidak sepenuhnya salah, kau tahu? Jangan pernah memandang permasalahan dari sebelah mata…"_

" _Dunia entertainment tidak sebaik kelihatannya, hyung."_

" _Fans kalian tidak bodoh. Kau pikir mengapa kita memberikan teaser penuh teka-teki kepada mereka? Kita tahu karena mereka pasti akan memecahkan misterinya."_

" _Bahkan semua yang kita katakan di TV maupun konser harus berdasarkan kepada script."_

"… _aku tidak mau harus berpura-pura lagi…"_

" _Hanya mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' saja tidak cukup bukan? Kita ini hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan kebohongan."_

" _Cinta itu ada karena diperjuangkan, bukan karena paksaan. Kalau dipaksakan bukan cinta namanya."_

" _Tujuan mereka hanya satu, tentu saja uang."_

" _Tao ge berjanji akan mengatakan semua kebenarannya jika ia menang melawan SM. Tapi akhirnya ia kalah di pengadilan. Tentu saja SM tidak akan membiarkannya menang."_

" _Sudah banyak skandal di dunia entertainment Korea, artis bunuh diri, dipaksa untuk melayani om-om hidung belang. Kau pikir mengapa kita masih bertahan?"_

" _Aku berbicara di sini sebagai Kim Jongin, bukan sebagai Kai, member EXO."_

" _Aku takut…Jongin…aku takut…"_

" _Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

…

P.S: semua yang terjadi di fanfic ini adalah akibat dari saya yang belum bisa move on dari peristiwa 1 April 2016 yang lalu (?) dan apapun yang akan terjadi di cerita ini kedepannya, semua murni hasil imajinasi saya selama ini (dan hasil diskusi panas(?) bersama para fujoshi lainnya), dan karena saya kzl karena di bilang 'ngimpi mulu' sama temen saya yang non-fujoshi ….

ini cerita udah saya tulis dari kapan tau-_- mau di publish tapi takut menimbulkan pro dan kontra(?) but here we go~

eniwei, minal aizin wal faizin semuaaa mohon maaf lahir dan batin dan selamat berlebaran bagi yang merayakan :3


End file.
